Si un felino dice
by Chia S.R
Summary: Eiji es un gato muy cariñoso y lame perfectamente. Como agradecimiento, Sakuno no puede tener sexo. ¿Por qué será ?


**One-shot del meme.**

**Título:** Si un felino dice…

**Pareja:** EijiSakunoEiji.

--

Sakuno no sabía cómo decirle que no, que era imposible seguir con lo que habían comenzado. O mejor dicho, con el juego que él había comenzado. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía controlarse y negarse al juego.

Siempre comenzaba con ligeros besos en su cuello, pequeños mordisquitos en su oído y terminaba por ser lamida por completo. Al menos, siempre se detenía en su ombligo, torturándola con lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Ella ondulaba contra él su cuerpo, le demandaba que continuara y hoy, precisamente, lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca.

Y es que cuando Eiji decía que iba a hacerle el amor, es que realmente se lo iba a hacer. Tomoka ya se lo había comentado alguna que otra que vez, que así como los felinos eran la mar de cariñosos, también llegaban a ser posesivos y cumplir lo que se les metía en la cabeza.

Desde siempre, Tomoka había apodado a su novio como un felino y hasta que no hicieron el amor, no comprendió por qué. Quizás, esa era una de las pocas ventajas de salir con el ex de tu mejor amiga.

Pero es que ese día precisamente, no podía tener sexo. No podía dejarle que ahondara más profundamente en su ser. Ni siquiera que la tocara. Y todo por culpa de hacerle caso a Tomoka.

"A los gatos les gusta jugar, ¿verdad? Y Eiji siempre hace lo mismo. Es un genio con la lengua, así que… sácale partido".

¿Por qué le haría caso? Ah, sí, porque se había vuelto una excesiva mujer del sexo con un felino. Y había soportado el dolor para el placer. Pero todavía no estaba libre de dolor y no quería explotarlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo de su poca lógica, empujó los hombros del chico, jadeando y gimiendo en suplica de ser escuchada. Eiji detuvo sus movimientos, mirándola atentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Saku-chan?

Tragó, echándose aire en el rostro para querer refrescarse el rostro y poder hablar con calma. Tenía que decirle a un joven sano que no podía tener sexo con él. Lo peor es que él ya estaba excitado. Los azulados ojos la miraron confusos, preocupados y después, entristecidos.

—Yo, ¿Te hice daño en algún sitio?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole y besándole tiernamente. Si bien era un felino caprichoso e inquieto, también era una dulzura.

—No es eso— Aseguró— es que… tengo una cosa… que… bueno…

Eiji parpadeó.

—También podemos hacerlo aunque tengas la regla, Nya.

Y bien sabía que lo haría, no sería la primera vez, pero Eiji estaba equivocado. Sonrió, agradecida por ser atrayente para él incluso en el mes, acariciándole las mejillas para hacerlo a ella. Su voz, susurrante acaricio el oído izquierdo del joven.

—No es eso. Es otra cosa… un juguete… un juguete que Eiji quería hace tiempo y… finalmente… lo hice.

La lengua del pelirrojo perfiló sus labios, pensativo. Se rascó la mejilla hasta que una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

—Entonces, no tienes la regla— afirmó más que preguntó— Bien, bien. Entonces, puedo verlo, ¿Verdad?

Afirmó, alzando las caderas para dejar que subiera la falda y descendiera delicadamente su última prenda íntima. Eiji la observó con detenimiento, sonrojándola a más no poder. Con seguridad, empujó sus temblorosas piernas con los dedos y se agachó, poniendo el culo en pompa mientras observaba la flor escondida de toda mujer, explorando con la mirada la novedad.

—Saku-chan, podré jugar, ¿Verdad? Cuando esté curado, que no te duela, ¿podré?

—Podrás.

La vergüenza la hizo suspirar y entrecerrar los ojos. Se sentía extrañamente excitada ante la idea de los juegos que aquel felino podría hacer en ese cierto lugar, explotando el nuevo juguete que tenía al felino tan entusiasmado.

Porque sí, si un felino dice que va a jugar, es que va a jugar. Su paciencia puede llegar a ser enorme.

**N/a**

Bien, aquí otro one-shot de meme listo. 9 de 30. Ya sé que no se tienen que hacer por fuerza, pero es que me apetecía hacerlo y además, ahora mismo como estoy los one-shot me van de perlas.

Supongo que sabrán qué tiene Sakuno ahí, ¿no?

En fin… nos vemos pronto.


End file.
